cultural_phenomenonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of notable people who have danced Gangnam Style
}} This is a list of notable people who have performed the dance moves of the 2012 international hit single Gangnam Style. Actors * David Hasselhoff (1952–): American actor best known for his lead roles in the TV series Knight Rider and Baywatch. * Hugh Jackman (1968–): Australian actor known for his role as Wolverine in the X-Men film series. * Rozlyn Khan (1988–): Indian actress known for her nude picture shots. Artists * Ai Weiwei (1957–): Chinese contemporary artist and political dissident * Anish Kapoor (1954–): Indian-born British sculptor * TINKEBELL (1979–): Dutch artist known for her fervent support of animal rights. Business figures * Eric Schmidt (1955–): Executive chairman of Google * Mark Cuban (1958–): American billionaire and chairman of the HDTV cable network AXS TV Fashion models * Heidi Klum (1973–): German model, television host, businesswoman, and an occasional actress * Paris Hilton (1981–): Famous for nothing. Musicians * Brad Paisley (1972–): American singer-songwriter * Britney Spears (1981–): American recording artist and entertainer * Bruce Springsteen (1949–): American singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist known for his tours with the E Street Band. * Carrie Underwood (1983–): American country music singer * Jessica Mauboy (1989–): Australian R&B singer-songwriter * Kylie Minogue (1968–): Australian singer and actress * Madonna (1958–): American singer-songwriter and entertainer * MC Hammer (1962–): American rapper * Melanie Brown (1975–): English recording artist and entertainer; former member of the Spice Girls. * Nelly Furtado (1978–): Canadian singer, songwriter and actress Politicians Ban Ki-moon performing "Gangnam Style" with PSY]] * Alan K. Simpson (1931–): Former governor of Wyoming and current Chairperson of the National Commission on Fiscal Responsibility and Reform. * Ban Ki-moon (1944–): Secretary-General of the United Nations. * Boris Johnson (1964–): Mayor of London * David Cameron (1966–): Prime Minister of the United Kingdom * John Lewis (1940–): Representative for and one of the leaders of the African-American Civil Rights Movement * Raj Sherman (1966–): Canadian politician and leader of the Alberta Liberal Party * Victoria Nuland (1961–): Spokesperson for the U.S. Department of State. Royalty *Zara Phillips (1981–): British equestrian and granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. Scientists *Eric Lander (1957–): Director of the Human Genome Project, founding director of the Broad Institute of Harvard and MIT, Professor of Biology at MIT Sportspersons *Sebastian Vettel (1987–): German Formula One racing driver and current World Champion. *Usain Bolt (1986–): Jamaican sprinter and first man to hold both the 100 metres and 200 metres world record. Boxers *Manny Pacquiao (1978–): Filipino professional Boxer and Politician. The first eight-division world champion, and named "Fighter of the Decade" for the 2000s (decade) by the Boxing Writers Association of America (BWAA), World Boxing Council (WBC) and World Boxing Organization (WBO). Cricketers *Chris Gayle (1979–): Jamaican cricket player. *Mahmudullah (1986–): Bangladeshi cricket player. *Mushfiqur Rahim (1988–): captain of the Bangladesh national cricket team. Footballers *Cristiano Ronaldo (1985–): captain of the Portugal national football team. *Dirk Kuyt (1980–): Dutch footballer *Gökhan Gönül (1985–): Turkish footballer *Kaká (1982–): Brazilian footballer *Ronaldo (1973–): retired Brazilian footballer and highest goalscorer in the history of the FIFA World Cup. Tennis players *Maria Sharapova (1987–): Russian tennis player previously ranked World No. 1 *Novak Djokovic (1987–): Serbian tennis player currently ranked No. 1 in the world by the ATP Basketball players *Roy Hibbert (1987–): American basketball player and NBA All-Star. *Steve Nash (1974–): Canadian professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association Television hosts * Ellen Degeneres (1958–): American talkshow host of The Ellen DeGeneres Show References Category:Cultural trends Category:2010s fads and trends Category:Gangnam Style Gangnam Style